The present invention relates to a printing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a label applicator for use with an offset printer for printing and labeling containers.
It is desirable to apply a printed image to containers such as cans and cups. Such a printed image may be an advertisement, decorative image, or any other desirable print for a surface of the container. It has become desirable to additionally apply a label to the container so that the label is positioned at a prescribed location relative to the printed image. For example, the label may be a game piece, or a coupon good toward the purchase of a product.
In this specification and in the attached claims, the word “label” is intended to apply to any item which is configured to be attached to a container in a predetermined location to provide information or to serve as a game piece or coupon. A game piece is illustratively a one-, two-, or multiple-ply label that typically includes a portion separable by a consumer to expose an indication of whether the consumer wins some kind of prize related to the contest or promotion.
According to the present disclosure, an apparatus is provided for applying a label to an object such as a container, can, or cup during the process of printing an image on the object. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is not limited to application of labels only to containers.
The apparatus comprises a printer and a label applicator coupled to the printer. Illustratively, a holder engages the object and moves the object relative to the printer and the label applicator. The label applicator applies a label to a first surface area of the object when the first surface area is near the label applicator. The printer prints an image on a second surface area of the object when the second surface area is near the printer.
The application of the label to the object is coordinated with the printing of an image on the object. With such coordination, the label can be positioned in a prescribed or predetermined position relative to the printed image.
According to an illustrated embodiment, the label applicator is positioned relative to the printer so that the label can be applied to the first surface area of the object at substantially the same time that the image is printed on the second surface area of the object. The label applicator includes a retainer for retaining the label in a first position for a prescribed period of time while the object is being printed. Illustratively, the object is rotated while being printed. At the proper time, the retainer moves the label toward the object. A control system couples the printer to the label applicator to coordinate the printing of the object such that the label is in a predetermined position relative to the printed image. The control system may include a processor coupled to the printer and a second processor coupled to the label applicator.
The illustrative control system includes a programmable limit switch coupled to the printer, wherein the programmable limit switch is configured to determine the position of the object relative to the printer and report that position via outputs. The illustrative control system further includes an actuator coupled to the label applicator and coupled to the outputs of the programmable limit switch, wherein the actuator is configured to control the label applicator in response to signals from the programmable limit switch. Illustratively, the control system may include a resolver and/or an encoder configured to determine the cycle position of the apparatus.
Vacuum pressure is used to retain the label in the first position, and positive pressure (in the form of an air blast) is used to move the label toward the object. In an illustrative embodiment, the label is applied to the object prior to the completion of printing, and printed image is omitted from the portion of the object covered by the label.
It will be appreciated that one aspect of the invention is a combination of a container printer and a label applicator. The label applicator is configured to apply a label to a prescribed area of each container while each container rotates about an axis. The printer comprises a printing head and a container feeder that is configured to present each container to the printing head. Each container rotates about its own axis adjacent the printing head, while the label applicator is positioned and configured to apply a label to each container during its rotation.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.